dreamstorealityfandomcom-20200213-history
Eagle Creek, Ohio
' Eagle Creek, Ohio' is a fictitious town in the Dreams to Reality continuity that serves as the primary setting of the novellas and web series, as well as one of the two primary settings in the novel series. Established in 1804 along the banks of a small tributary of the Cuyahoga River, the town was nearly completely destroyed in a supernatural firestorm an 1877 and was subsequently rebuilt five miles downriver from the original site and re-established in 1878, while the ruins of the original town were left to be reclaimed by nature and is today a local tourist attraction. The town has inexplicably been the target of supernatural forces since the original town was destroyed, having had five notable outbreaks of terrifying episodes of unexplainable horrors that apparently affected the towns surrounding Eagle Creek in no way whatsoever: the 1877 firestorm that destroyed the original town; the Curse of the Coralia Statue was unleashed in the town for the first time in 1890; vampires attacked the town for several months in 1902; werewolves caused chaos at every full moon in 1924; and in 1947, an alien race known as the Vilnons invaded the town at the same time as the second release of the effects of the Curse of the Coralia Statue. Until the beginning of the Dreams to Reality series in any of its forms, no further instances of supernatural activity had been recorded in Eagle Creek in any way. In the late 1980s and 1990s, the town became increasingly affluent due to the high-paying jobs being brought into the area by the electronics company, Park Enterprises, founded by Eagle Creek tycoon Lawrence Bennett in nearby Raven Hill, Ohio. By the time Dreams to Reality began, Eagle Creek had a population of approximately 2,500 residents, which has remained relatively stable since at least the 1950s despite the massive economic growth brought to the town by Park Enterprises. Town History In the Novellas (1998-2000) In the Web Series (2000-2004) In the Novels (2010-present) Demographics Government and Politics Culture Locations of Interest *Nelson Ledges State Park **Ohio State Route 282, Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 **Nelson Ledges Quarry **Old Eagle Creek ***Eagle Ledges Amusement Park (proposed amusement park) *'Eagle Creek (tributary)' **Eagle Creek Boardwalk **Eagle Creek Dam *Eagle Creek Police Department **8153 High Street, Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 **Eagle Creek Clock Tower *Sugar Bush Country Club **11208 North Street (Ohio State Route 88), Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 'Restaurants' 'Eagle's Nest' A restaurant located inside the old grist mill building in downtown Eagle Creek. The building was purchased by Lawrence Bennett in 1989 and transformed the abandoned grist mill into a restaurant, brewery, and winery that first opened in 1990. The building has a beautiful view of Eagle Falls, Eagle Falls Dam, and Eagle Falls Boardwalk, as well as a replica of the original grist mill water wheel, while the original water wheel is located on the other side of the river at the entrance to the Eagle Creek Boardwalk, which can be seen from the Eagle's Nest restaurant. *8103 Wyndham Street (Ohio State Route 82), Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 *'Employees' **Lawrence Bennett (owner, 1990-present) **Annie Horton (general manager, until 2007) **Lisa Corbin (general manager, 2007-November 2012) **Karen Harlen (general manager, November 2012-present) 'Emma Lee's/Hot Shots' An American restaurant located on the second floor of a hillside building in downtown Eagle Creek. The bottom floor of the building is a popular bar and dance club known as Hot Shots. Both establishments have been owned by Victor Bennett and Sharon Halloway since 2001. Emma Lee's dining room is quite small because of its prominent coffee bar and fireplaces. The restaurant is quite popular amongst the younger crowd in Eagle Creek, and features ammenities such as wi-fi internet access and satellite television. Hot Shots, by contrast, is much larger, due to its expanded size upon the acquisition of the empty building adjacent to the original building. A large dancing and lounge area encompasses one entire building, while a large bar, kitchen, and gaming area are held in the original building. The bar is a very popular spot for the young adults in Eagle Creek. *8056 Wyndham Street (Ohio State Route 82), Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 *'Employees' **Victor Bennett (Emma Lee's and Hot Shots co-owner, 2001-present) **Sharon Halloway (Emma Lee's and Hot Shots co-owner, 2001-present) **Lisa Corbin (Emma Lee's general manager, 2002-2007; December 2012-present) **Annie Horton (Emma Lee's general manager, 2007-December 2012) **Elizabeth Coleman (Hot Shots bartender, 2005-present) 'Schools' Eagle Creek School District *'Eagle Creek Elementary School '(Kindergarten-6th grade in web series; Kindergarten-4th grade in novel series) **10196 South Street (Ohio State Route 88), Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 *'Eagle Creek Intermediate School '(5th-6th grade in novel series) **8220 Park Avenue, Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 *'Eagle Creek Junior High School '(7th-8th grade) **10220 South Street (Ohio State Route 88), Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 **'Staff' ***''Web Series'' ****Rose Manning (principal; until May 2000) ****Nancy Cline (secretary; until May 2000) *'Eagle Creek High School '(9th-12th grade) **10248 South Street (Ohio State Route 88), Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 **'Staff' ***''Novel Series'' ****Rose Manning (principal, 2000-present) ****Nancy Cline (secretary, 2000-present) Recreation *'Rollerskate' roller-skating rink **10224 Hewins Road, Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 'Residences' 'The Reserves at Eagle Creek (Southwood Drive)' An affluent apartment complex featuring large penthouse apartments on the southern edge of Eagle Creek. *8100-8200 Southwood Drive, Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 *Characters Residing Here: **Shelley Bennett (8107 Southwood Drive; September 2012-present) **Michael Bennett (8107 Southwood Drive; part-time, September 2012-present) **Tobias Bennett (8107 Southwood Drive; part-time, September 2012-present) 'Garfield Drive' A residential street in northwestern Eagle Creek, home to many affluent members of the community. *'Bennett home' **8266 Garfield Drive, Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 **Characters Residing Here: ***Lawrence Bennett ***Virginia Bennett ***Victor Bennett ***Shelley Bennett (until September 2012) ***Michael Bennett (full-time until September 2012; part-time, September 2012-present) ***Tobias Bennett (full-time until September 2012; part-time, September 2012-present) *'Halloway home' **8259 Garfield Drive, Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 **Characters Residing Here: ***Don Halloway (until 2007) ***Sharon Halloway ***Nicole Halloway ***Jason Halloway (until 2007) 'Pierce Road' A rural street on the southwestern outskirts of Eagle Creek with lower-income homes and farms. *'Snyder home' **8624 Pierce Road, Eagle Creek, Ohio 44238 **Characters Residing Here: ***Mary Snyder ***Joseph Coleman ***Zach Snyder ***Rebecca Snyder ***Levi Snyder ***Isaac Snyder Notable Citizens Photographs Garrettsville Ohio Feb 2009 by Str8UpSkills.jpg|Eagle Falls during winter. Also pictured is the Eagle Creek Boardwalk and Eagle's Nest restaurant Cfiles4086.jpg|Eagle Falls during autumn with the Eagle Creek Boardwalk and Eagle's Nest restaurant also visible Garrettsville.jpg|Downtown Eagle Creek, circa 1990 images.jpg|Eagle Falls during summer. Also visible is the Eagle Creek Boardwalk Wheel.gif|Original Eagle Creek grist mill water wheel, located across the river from the Eagle's Nest restaurant, which now occupies the grist mill building The-Reserve-at-Eagle-Creek-.gif|Entrance to The Reserve at Eagle Creek apartment complex